Prairie Haruno
Prairie Haruno (プレイリー春野 Pureirī Haruno) (Originally "Leijing Haruno") is the sister of Alouette Haruno. She works as a freelance pilot. History Prairie was the second child of a Japanese family, her older sister being ahead of her by about a year. It is usually presumed that they are twins, since they look very similar to each other, but their personalities are quite different. Prairie was mischievious and tended to get herself in trouble, whereas Alouette tried to keep her in line. Growing up together, however, they were as thick as thieves. When Prairie turned 15, however, this started to change. It was this year when her hometown of Yukibōro became a battlefield in the ongoing war between OmegaCorp and the Telos Rebellion. She and her family managed to avoid becoming victims of the crossfire, but she was forced to watch death take many of her friends. Following this, Alouette and Prairie seemed to have differing ideas on the topic of war. Alouette saw it as necessary to protect the lives of the innocent, while Prairie would much rather avoid it altogether (thus, the fact that she dresses a bit like a hippie). Alouette enlisted for OmegaCorp's academy and Prairie took classes on becoming a pilot. At the same time, Prairie trained with her grandmother in the ways of a medium so she could keep in touch with her friends in the afterlife. When Prairie turned 19, she moved to Aeropa - a city constructed by OmegaCorp, yet immune to its ID control. She settled down and became a freelance pilot there. Initially, her assignments consisted of courier work, but war seemed to follow her. By age 20, she soon saw conflict upon conflict between Aeropa and a rebellious band of Sky Pirates. Courier assignments were replaced by guerilla warfare, where bodycount was the only thing that mattered. This all but forced her into retirement, and she had to look for work elsewhere. Personality Prairie is a kind, caring soul who hates seeing people hurt. However, she's also rather childish and timid, in complete contrast to her sister, Alouette. Part of this is believed to be a result of PTSD (Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder). If she can help it, she'd try not to get involved in dangerous situations, the exception to this rule being to protect her friends. She usually comes off as a ditz, but actually has more of a comprehension of reality than she tends to let on. This is proven to be true in some cases, as she manages to be completely normal around her family and close friends. Powers Prairie is a spiritual medium, and she has a strong link to the afterlife. She's able to leave her body and travel to the afterlife to communicate with the dead, though she also has one "attack" which she calls "Poltergeist" (ポルターガイスト, Sourei). She calls upon the spirits of those she held close to protect her, usually by the means of throwing furniture or other objects. Channelling spirits in this manner usually leaves her drained, so she can't overuse it. Although to be honest, there's so much more she can do with this. Relationships Alouette Haruno Alouette is Prairie's sister that works for OmegaCorp. While their resolve on war differs greatly, they still care very much about each other. Ciel Mackenzie Hale Ciel is the Administrator Alouette works under. While Ciel was originally created for war, Prairie seems to think that she desires a normal life, judging by her calm and bubbly personality. "Ney" Nuchika (Off-Site Character) "Ney" is the adopted nickname of one of her best friends. Likely, you won't find one without the other. They're practically inseparable, and seem to get into a lot of trouble without even trying. Shadder the Hedgehog (Love Interest) It started as a friendship... but as the continuum went on, they began dating, passionately falling in love with each other. Obviously, this was more than a shared love of mechanics, but in finding an undying support for each other. Eventually, Prairie gave birth to their daughter, Claudia. Shadder and Prairie were bonded in holy matrimony soon after. Gallery Prairie Haruno - FDM.png|FDM Picture, just because Prairie Haruno - Finished Result - Revisited 3.png|Colored picture; old. Trivia *Prairie is, so far, the only one of OmegaExalted's characters who is completely harmless. For the most part. *It is lightly implied that she and her sister had their names legally changed, possibly during their time in the refugee camp. Their original names are rarely mentioned.